


Reid’s Apartment

by ziamandothergays



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Reid, Confessing Feelings, Coworkers to lovers, Desperate Reid, First Kiss, First Time, Floor Sex, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hair Pulling, Hickeys, M/M, Morning Sex, Protective Derek, Riding, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Morgan, secret pining, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamandothergays/pseuds/ziamandothergays
Summary: Morgan searched Reid’s face, paying attention to the pink tinge of his cheeks and his worn, red bottom lip he was biting on.“Wow,” escaped his mouth in a whisper and Reid blushed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear as he looked down, Morgan’s hand moving to rest on his thigh, his eyes wandering- getting lost in the mixture of hard angles and soft curves of the man’s body, and Morgan realized that there was no better word for it- Reid was pretty. He was just so pretty.orReid calls Morgan when his bathroom sink floods and feelings get brought to light.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 10
Kudos: 367





	1. .

It’s friday around 11 p.m. when the team is on the jet to head home, the darkness of the night slightly avoided in the confines of the jet. The team is all awake, obviously trying to ensure sleep when they arrive home. The case was in Florida and it ended surprisingly well. They saved a girl from being killed and got the man in custody. It was rare for cases to end how they are supposed to, but when they do, it’s a relief. They all waved their goodbyes, secretly hoping they could actually make it through the weekend like they’re supposed to without being called in for a new case.

Reid arrived home, placing his keys on his entry table and stripping off his cardigan. He rubbed at his temples, trying to distract himself from the headache he was having. He walked around his apartment for a few moments, taking deep breaths to calm himself from the long day. He went to his kitchen and ate a quick sandwich and then he went into his bedroom. He almost went to bed in his slacks, but he forced himself to shower and put on some sweats and a white tee shirt and crawl into bed. 

As soon as his head hit the pillow he was overcome with relief- his limbs were exhausted. After a while of staring out his window, his eyes began to grow heavy, his dark room permitting him to get some sleep despite his headache.

•

The next morning.

Morgan awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. He groaned, thinking a case had come up. He checked his clock and it was 9 a.m. He groaned, but was glad he at least got some sleep. He picked up his phone that seemed far too loud and saw that it was Reid.  
“Hey, is there a case, or something?” his voice sounding more groggily than he’d like to admit.

The voice that answered was definitely Reid, but he did not sound normal.  
“Um- no... Oh God, um, my apartment...”

Morgan sat up straight and jumped out of bed,  
“Did someone break in? Kid tell me what’s going on.”

Reid sighed but said,  
“I honestly wish that’s what it was. My bathroom flooded,” he was out of breath like he was running around trying to do something. “I’m going to call someone to fix it but- my books.... I- can I stay at yours tonight? I’m sorry...” Morgan relaxed knowing he wasn’t in danger but said,

“I’m on my way.”

The drive to Reid’s apartment wasn’t too far, and he passed a coffee shop on the way so he picked up coffee for them. He definitely needed it and if Reid’s voice and speech pattern was anything to go by, he needed it as well.

When he reaches Reid’s door, his hands were full since he was holding both coffees so he did his best attempt at a knock with the side of his hand, and said  
“Reid?” for good measure. 

After a moment, the door swung open enough for Morgan to catch it with his shoulder and let it fall behind him as he entered, but Reid walked away, running around the living room and finishing moving his couch over. 

Morgan chuckled at Reid’s lack of a greeting and muttered,  
“Pretty boy, take a breath. Here.” 

Reid looked up, his eyes wide.  
“Hey, Im sorry. Thank you,” he took the coffee with a smile.

Morgan then realized this is probably the first time he’d seen Reid in his own space without the possibility of danger. Seeing him in a white tee shirt that stood out against his skin, and his legs swallowed up in his sweats had some kind of calming effect on the older man.

A few moments later, Morgan said,  
“So.. what happened?”

Reid sighed,  
“I’m not sure. When I woke up, i realized that my bathroom sink had overflowed. It’s possible that my air handler has the condensate drain tied into the plumbing line which would have made it possible for it to fill up and overflow the sink if a drain is clogged.”

Morgan couldn’t help but smile softly and said,  
“Okay, so it seems like you do know what happened.” 

Reid nodded,  
“Yeah, but it could have been something else. Anyway, like I said, someone is coming to fix it, so the only thing i’m really worried about are my books.”

Morgan furrowed his brows because why would Reid be concerned about books when the room that flooded was his bathroom. Yet, when he looked around he realized that there were a lot of stacks of books on the floor from the living room to the bathroom, and many by the bathroom appeared to be wet. 

They set down their coffees and Morgan walked over toward his bathroom,  
picking up some of the wet books from the ground and moving them.  
“Sorry, but why are the books like this?”

Reid nervously laughed and said,  
“Well, before our last case I decided that since it is rare for me to reread books, I should organize them alphabetically on my shelves,”

Morgan nodded and looked around the room again and noticed that Reid’s bookshelves were in fact mostly bare. 

Reid chewed at his lip and said,  
“I know you might think it’s stupid for me to freak out at the loss of physical copies of books of which I could recite word for word, but-“

Morgan interrupted,  
“Reid I never said that. I equate these books to something like a collection. I would never judge you for holding value to them.” 

Reids lips turned into a soft smile at the words and Morgan spoke again,  
“Let’s try to get them open and near sunlight to dry them out. we’re probably gonna be able to save most of them since they’re not fully soaked.” 

Reid nodded appreciatively and they spent the next hour or so moving the books to a table that sits against a window, opening the blinds to let the golden sunshine pour in. They also laid out towels on the floor in the bathroom and out into the hallway. 

They talked about the previous case and joked that they hoped the next case would be somewhere with better weather. 

Soon enough, all the books were out of the way and when they were seemingly out of things about which to talk, Morgan started looking through the books on the table out of curiosity. With Morgan’s back to him, it was boredom or possibly mischief that led Reid to grab one of the dry hand towels they didn’t use and wack Morgan with the end of it. 

Morgan chuckled lowly and immediately spun around,  
“Oh you wanna go, pretty boy?” grabbing another towel and moving forward to hit Reid’s hip, who yelped and moved to hit the older man once again, who stopped his wrist mid swing. If Reid hadn’t been laughing, he would’ve been able to avoid Morgan’s defense, but he was a bit off balance and in an attempt to step back, he ended up falling back. He caught himself with his elbows, but used his new position to kick at Morgan’s ankle, who fell down to his knees, pulling at Reid’s ankle, the man’s body easily sliding closer to him, their laughs prominent in the room. 

Due to this maneuver, Morgan was now hovering over the younger man. As Morgan looked down at Reid, he noticed Reid’s expression change slightly, like he was studying Morgan’s face- who was now focused on Reid’s eyes and how his pupils had grown in size, and his cheeks had begun to flush. This was very distracting for Morgan because it was rare to see Reid confident but somehow vulnerable. Morgan tried to think about other things, but due to his profession of studying human behavior, he couldn’t help but focus on the fact that Reid was clearly aroused.

Morgan felt as if he were in a dream. He spent much of his days at work trying not to get distracted by this man. No matter how long they’d worked together, the idea of Reid still managed to get Morgan a little flustered. So hovering over him while he’s blushing and looking up at him with an unidentifiable expression was enough to make him a little overwhelmed.

Reid’s tongue- seemingly on its own accord- left his mouth to wet his lips, and Morgan exhaled softly and leaned slightly forward and Reid quietly muttered,  
“What are you...”

Morgan bit his lip and said,  
“I think I wanted to kiss you.”

Reid looked up at him and nodded softly, his breathing a little more erratic as Morgan moved in closer.

Their lips met softly, moving together for a moment before Reid allowed Morgan’s tongue to slide in his mouth. Morgan pulled away enough to bite Reid’s lip, who whispered softly as his body rose up to Morgan, who in response to the sound, rolled his hips forward to meet Reid’s groin as they kissed. 

Morgan would have been beyond content with the contact they were having, but Reid moved his hands down to undo and unzip Morgan’s jeans. Morgan pulled away for a moment when Reid let his hand slide to feel Morgan through his boxers. Morgan groaned and for the first time, he felt a little lost. 

Although Morgan was beyond attracted to Reid, he had never actually been with a man nor did he ever think he would have the chance to be with Reid. Despite his hesitancy, he was positive in the fact that he wanted to be with Reid, who was more confident than he would have expected. So he moved to mouth at Reid’s neck, low enough that it wouldn’t arise suspicion from the team, since he was sucking marks into the soft skin. Reid seemed to enjoy that as he let out the sexiest moan Morgan has ever heard. Reid’s hand tapped Morgan on the shoulder, which made the man pull away to look at the younger man, while continuing to slowly roll his hips forward. Reid said,  
“Take- mm... my pants.”

Morgan nodded and moved to kiss Reid’s neck softly, licking over the marks he made as his fingers slid in the waistband of Reid’s sweats and underwear, pushing the materials down and off his legs. Morgan pulled away to remove his shirt, tossing it aside and looking down at Reid, running his hand through the younger man’s hair, his eyes roaming his body yet almost unsure what to do next.

Reid identified Morgan’s expression and sat up further and brought their lips together before muttering,  
“Lay down.”

Morgan nodded and moved to roll on his back and a cloud outside must have shifted because now the light pouring in was brighter and casting a golden light over Reid as he moved to hover over the man. Morgan couldn’t help but wonder if Reid was something like an angel as his hair fell curly and soft around his face, the hickeys on his neck and chest now visible.  
“Wow,” escaped his mouth in a whisper and Reid blushed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear as he looked down, Morgan’s hand moving to rest on his thigh, his eyes wandering- getting lost in the mixture of hard angles and soft curves of the man’s body, and Morgan realized that there was no better word for it- Reid was pretty. He was just so pretty. 

Morgan got a little distracted because before he knew it, Reid’s fingers were leaving his own mouth and moving around his back. Morgan watched as Reid’s eyebrows furrowed in a flashing sign of pain, but then relaxed as his arm began to move slightly. Suddenly Morgan felt like he wasn’t touching Reid enough, and he moved to wrap his hand around Reid’s dick, which was very pink at the top and Morgan couldn’t understand how every piece of Reid was attractive. In response to his movement, Reid’s hips jerked a little in surprise and he let out a small whine that Morgan was sure he wouldn’t get out of his mind for weeks. 

Reid’s unoccupied hand moved to let his thumb graze the tip of Morgan’s dick, which responded with a bead of precome. Reid swiped it up and brought it to his lips, looking at Morgan, who’s lips parted in something like shock. 

Reid muttered,  
“I’ve always wondered what yours was like,” in an almost inaudible tone as he clearly moved his fingers deeper within himself as he grunted softly. 

Morgan’s cock began to throb as Reid’s hand wrapped around the base of it, and he said,  
“Reid- God, i’m not even gonna be able to look at your hands without thinking about this,” as the man’s hand slid up and down, squeezing where he knew would arouse Morgan further. 

Reid said,  
“Good” and chuckled breathlessly as he ground back on his fingers a little more desperately, jerking off Morgan with surprising intent as he said,  
“Morgan- do you want to..”

The older man nodded quickly and moved his hands to Reid’s hips, who bit his lip and moved forward on Morgan’s lap, reaching behind himself to grip his dick and guide it to his hole. Morgan placed a few kisses on the boys neck as was leaned over him and then finally felt Reid lower himself onto the tip of his cock, the man’s whimper clear in his ear. 

Morgan’s hands tightened around the man’s hips to stop himself from thrusting up and to give him time to adjust.

Reid took a shallow breath and placed his hands on Morgan’s shoulder’s, his cheeks flushed and his heart racing as he began to slowly drop the rest of the way onto the man’s lap. As Reid felt Morgan enter him the rest of the way, he couldn’t help but tip his head back in pleasure as he was stretched open. 

Morgan searched Reid’s features and said,  
“You alright?”

Reid nodded and mumbled,  
“Yeah-“ he breathed sharply against Morgan’s shoulder, his eyes closed and his lip between his teeth as he focused on his breathing and after a moment he was able to relax. Reid was still burning after being overwhelmed by the stretch, but the arousal overpowered his hesitations to move so soon. He then processed to bring his hips up and slowly roll them back down.

Morgan let out a low groan, his hands gripping Reid’s thighs as he began to move, mumbling encouragement into Reid’s skin as he started to ride Morgan at a steady pace, the older man’s hands sliding up to tighten around Reid’s hips in pleasure as he moved. Reid’s hand moved to wrap gently around Morgan’s neck as he moved, his moans a little louder than what Morgan was expecting. 

Reid dug his nails into Morgan’s neck as he moaned, feeling full as he dropped down. After a few more minutes of this, his legs began to feel strained with the movements. He then started to slowly roll his hips and grind down on Morgan, ignoring the discomfort of the hard wood floors under his knees. Morgan exhaled deeply as he watched Reid’s movements, completely blown away at Reid’s beauty as the sun was still casting in such a gorgeous light on him, the slowing down of his movements allowing Morgan to pay more attention to every little thing as well as the immense pleasure he was feeling while inside of the man. 

Reid started slump slightly on top of the man, his chin resting on his shoulder, their chests pressed together as they moved. Morgan realized that Reid was getting fatigued, so he muttered,  
“here, baby.” and wrapped his arms completely around the younger man’s waist, their chests pressing even closer together as he started to thrust his hips up into Reid, who muttered,  
“oh- fuck,” into Morgan’s ear, who was always delighted to hear the younger man curse because it just sounded so wrong and desperate when it came out of his mouth. When it was accompanied by little whimpers and the feeling of his nails digging into the man’s back, he was sure he would never forget the sound of it. 

Morgan slowed his movements for a moment to move his head back to look into Reid’s eyes for a moment as they both slowly rolled their hips together. Morgan searched Reid’s face, paying attention to the pink tinge of his cheeks and his worn, red bottom lip he was biting on. He couldn’t help but see the sweat trailing down from his forehead and his forever hypnotizing hair messy and slightly damp around his scalp as it moved with every shift of his hips. 

Morgan moved his face forward slightly to bring their lips together, and as the kiss grew more hungry, and he was thrusting forward with more force, Reid started clenching around Morgan’s cock as he seemed to be getting close. Morgan broke away from the kiss and gripped onto Reid’s waist tightly as he sped up, groaning into the younger man’s skin as looked down to see Reid’s length pink at the tip and leaking as it moved between them. Morgan moved his hand between them and wrapped around the base of his dick firmly, leading Reid to whimper and mutter,  
“Oh God-“ as Morgan continued to mutter compliments against his skin and suck further hickeys into Reid’s neck, sliding his hand up and down the man’s length and running a thumb over the tip, causing Reid to let out a shaky,  
“Morgan- please.” 

After a few moments, Morgan’s thrusts became more erratic and he said,  
“what do you you need, baby?”

Reid blushed and dug his nails harder into Morgan’s shoulders, dragging them down slightly and clenching around Morgan again as he said,  
“I just- I wanna feel you come,” 

Morgan groaned and continued to jerk Reid off as he moved his hips even more erratically now that he was indescribably close to his orgasm. Reid removed Morgan’s hand from his dick so he could get right up against him and he started again to bring his hips up and down to meet Morgan, who moaned out Reid’s name, one of his hands tightening around the younger man’s hip and the other getting tangled in Reid’s hair and just pulling as he groaned and thrusted his hips up one last time to hold their hips together tightly as his vision went white and he released inside of Reid, who whined in pleasure at the feeling. 

The room was so hot and bright and Reid started shaking with overstimulation as he felt lips suck another mark into his skin, and Morgan’s come filling him up. He moaned and held onto his length as he came between them, his head going back as he tried to calm his breath, Morgan’s hands all over him to comfort him as he came down from his release.

Reid regained his vision and focus to recognize Morgan’s hands rubbing up and down his thighs soothingly. Reid smiled softly and realized he should really move, so he lifted himself off of Morgan to avoid him discomfort from being oversensitive, but he stayed sat there for a moment and then looked down at himself and said,  
“You know, it might not have been the best idea to do this at an apartment where we can’t use the water without flooding it further.”

Morgan smiled and grabbed Reid’s discarded shirt and wiped Reid’s stomach off,  
“It’s a bit late for that thought, genius.”

Reid chuckled and stood up, feeling slightly exposed until Morgan stood with him,  
“It’s okay, we can get cleaned up at mine,”  
Reid’s shoulders relaxed and Morgan said,  
“Let’s get dressed, but you might wanna grab a different shirt.”

Reid smiled and said,  
“Good idea.”


	2. Change

They finished up in Reid’s apartment and scheduled for maintenance to come to fix the sink, and then made it to Morgan’s house quickly enough. The traffic wasn’t too bad considering it was now mid afternoon and his house wasn’t too far away. They didn’t talk much. The ride was far from awkward, it just seemed like new territory. It was almost as if neither one of them knew how to approach this, but they weren’t at all against it. It was just hard to imagine what would come of it. “It” being something neither of them specified. They agreed to have sex and Morgan allowed Reid to stay at his place while his sink was repaired. That was what happened, however it felt like much more than that. It’s not like sex is meaningless, but Reid was aware that Morgan had his fair share of casual sex, so the sex wasn’t what made everything feel weighted. It was that it was sex between them. It was an insanely intimate interaction between best friends- between coworkers. 

Reid thought about their job. He thought not only about how acting on these feelings made him even more scared to lose Derek, but they also made him realize that this isn’t something they could keep a secret- not for long anyway. Surrounded by profilers who already know how close they are, it would be impossible for no one to at least ask if there’s something going on.

Reid wasn’t doubting if Morgan would be dependable, he was just thinking about the fact that he knew why Morgan kept short relationships- he didn’t want to string someone along when he knew he could have to leave at any moment and he couldn’t deny that the job came first. The problem in this scenario is that Reid is part of the job. He is part of what comes first- and while at first that seems comforting it also presents the issue that every single case he will be not only seeing Morgan in danger with that fear at a higher magnitude but he also worries that a commitment like a relationship could serve as a distraction or that it could fail because of the lack of a separation between work and partnership. 

Reid knows that workplace romances are statistically a bad idea, but he knows that what this is, is not just a fling or a romance, it’s some kind of bond that has been forming for years. It has manifested in different ways as time went on. A few cases into them working together, Morgan said something about how lucky he was to work with someone like Reid, and it made all the times he had teased him worth it. Weeks after that he had ruffled Reid’s hair and looked at him with unexplainable fondness. After they’d worked together a couple years, a really really bad case led Morgan to mutter that he loved Reid after a close call, and now it is turning into something Reid isn’t sure how to explain. Their connection is just ineffable. 

Reid tried to pinpoint what moment led him to feel more than platonically for Morgan but he can’t put a finger on it. He never has that issue but in this moment, he doesn’t know. His thoughts are spiraling further and further about each time their relationship had progressed throughout the years until he feels a warm hand on his knee, and he’s looking around and realizing that they’re parked in Morgan’s garage.

Reid blushed and looks down at his lap as Morgan says,  
“Now don’t start overthinking that hard, you’ll hurt that brain of yours.”

Reid nodded and looked up at the man and muttered an apology,  
“I guess I just got distracted.”

Morgan shook his head and softly said,  
“Let’s go inside and get cleaned up.”

Reid nodded and before he knew it, he was walking up the stairs and following Morgan through a hallway and then sitting on the counter of Morgan’s bathroom as the older man was stripping and turning on the shower.  
“Come i’m pretty boy- you’re with me.”

Reid chuckled and couldn’t help but feel his heart beat a little too loud at those words, even when they were said offhandedly. After he didn’t answer for a moment, Morgan said,  
“I’m not letting you out of my sight when you’re deep in thought like that.”

Reid rolled his eyes playfully, but he understood. He removed his clothes and stepped into the shower first, taking a few deep breaths as the warm water fell on his skin. 

Morgan followed after him shortly, and once they were in the small area, it seemed like Morgan was urged to talk to him.  
“I know this shift is at least a little bit... unexpected, but I hope that you realize that it’s more than what happened,” he placed a hand on Reid’s face,  
“It’s not something I want to get over or forget. It’s the opposite. You get that, right?”

Reid nodded,  
“I just was thinking about how it wouldn’t be able to be a secret for very long. It’s not that I want to keep it a secret, but I know that for our job it’d be best for it to be.”

Morgan nodded and said,  
“I know, but that’s something we can think about later. Right now, I just want to focus on the fact that we’re both here and despite all of the shit that has happened to us and the team, we were able to create... this.” Reid rolled his eyes and when Morgan jokingly glared at him, he responded,

“I know what you mean. I’ve wanted something like this for a long time I just didn’t know.”

Morgan sighed and nodded in agreement, moving forward to bring their lips together for a moment, the water falling onto his back until he was pulling away to run his hands though Reid’s hair,  
“Let’s actually clean up now.”

Reid nodded and they showered in silence and Reid was able to stop himself from spiraling too much as he focused on the water and soap running down his skin as they showered. 

After a while, they were drying off and Reid said,  
“Oh- I didn’t bring extra clothes.”

Morgan started laughing as he walked up to him,  
“You know, if I wasn’t sure you’d get cold I’d ask that you’d stay like that,”

Reid laughed and Morgan started to look at Reid’s chest and muttered,  
“Oh look what I did to you,” 

Reid furrowed his brows and moved to look in the mirror. He was surprised to find that what he thought was two or three hickeys was actually several times that, and his chest was littered with evidence of Morgan on him. One mark was high enough that he was sure he’d have to wear a collared shirt to cover it up. Reid bit his lip to contain a smile and his fingers went to brush over them without his control. He then turned to see Morgan staring at him similarly.  
“I guess I got carried away, huh?”

Reid shrugged and gestured to the nail marks on Morgan’s shoulders and chest as he said,  
“Well...” 

Morgan placed a kiss to Reid’s cheek and headed for his closet. Reid followed him and was handed a t shirt and a pair of sweats that thankfully had a drawstring that allowed him to tie it tightly enough that they fit, the shirt rather loose around his shoulders but comfortable, and Morgan got into a pair of joggers and t shirt. 

They ended up ordering a pizza and lounging on Morgan’s couch, the tv loud as a movie was coming to an end. The blue screen cast a faint yet beautiful light over Morgan, the movie dialogue in the back of Reid’s mind as he looked at him. Reid tried to be subtle by looking back and forth from the movie, but he was just trying to figure out what Morgan was thinking. However, he showed every sign of being relaxed. Reid was well aware that his leg was shaking a little and he didn’t understand how he could be so calm. Reid was smart enough to know that Morgan was not nonchalant about this, but he was still concerned that Morgan wasn’t at all stressed. 

However, as he started to worry, Morgan chuckled at something on the screen, and his eyes glowed in the darkness, and Reid’s stomach clenched in fondness that overpowered Reid’s worries yet again. 

The credits began to roll and Reid kept his gaze locked on the man, biting his lip contemplatively. Morgan turned off the TV and moved forward on the couch to place a hand on his cheek, moving in to brush their lips together. Reid breathed out and wrapped his arms completely around his shoulders in an intimate hug, their lips separating, his cheek rested on Morgan’s shoulder. Morgan moved his hand to Reid’s back, his palm sliding gently along his shoulder blades and his breath soothing to Reid in the curve of his shoulder. 

Reid’s heart clenched warmly in his chest. He didn’t realize how much he needed this kind of contact as well. It affected him deeply, and also made him feel lighter. Morgan let his hands slide into Reid’s hair, his fingers tangled in the soft curls, pulling Reid back enough to meet his eyes. Reid let out the smallest hitch in his breath and Morgan bit his lip and said,  
“Do you wanna go to bed?” There was nothing sexual about the way he said it, it was just calm. 

Reid nodded and stood up, stretching his arms over his head after sitting for a while. Morgan smiled and motioned for Reid to follow him down the hallway to his bedroom. Morgan turned to him and said,  
“I hope you don’t mind, I like to leave the fan on at night.”

Reid shrugged,  
“I don’t mind. Like myself, there are many that find the complete silence of a room impossible to fall asleep in. Many people get increased anxiety in a quiet room and find that the whirring of the fan is subtle enough to prevent it.”

Morgan hummed and slid under his covers, his arms crossed behind his head as he said,  
“Well i just don’t like sweating in my sleep.”

Reid laughed and crawled in alongside Morgan, curling up next to him with his head on his chest. They laid their for a few moments, the darkness of the room finally setting in. Reid focused on matching his breathing to Morgan, and after a while he felt his eyes drift closed and his brain fell into sleep. 

When morning came, Morgan woke up to see Reid laying awake next to him, rubbing his eyes as if he had just woken up himself.  
“Hey,”

Reid smiled and said,  
“Hey,” and rolled over to kiss Morgan on the cheek. Morgan grinned and wrapped his arms around Reid’s back to guide him to lay on top of him. Reid easily followed and bit his lip as he hovered over Morgan, leaning down to kiss along Morgan’s jaw and then back up to slide their lips together. Morgan held Reid’s face in his hands, leaning up to deepen their kiss. They were taking their time. The day before this they were acting solely on lust and need, but now there were admitted feelings attached to their contact, and it made it.... heavier. Reid exhaled deeply and started to slowly grind his hips forward, and Morgan groaned, sliding his hand in Reid’s hair, gently pulling in the way he knew aroused the younger man. Reid whimpered and pulled back to mutter,  
“I want to..” and pulled Morgan’s shirt over his head, lowering his head to kiss along Morgan’s neck and chest.

Morgan swallowed and watched as Reid started to move down his body. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew what was happening, but he couldn’t help but watch every movement Reid was making, licking his lip in anticipation as he watched Reid’s fingertips on the edge of his sweats, looking up like he was waiting for a reply to a question,  
“-What?”

Reid chuckled and said,  
“I asked if this was okay.”

Morgan smiled and said,  
“Sorry- you’re very distracting.”

Reid smiled and pulled Morgan’s sweats down to his thighs, wrapping a hand around his length.

Morgan was sure that he would never want to have sex with Reid in the dark because since he’s only seen Reid like this in the light, he’s not sure he could stand not being able to see the pink in his cheeks or his expression as he met his eyes.

Morgan watched as Reid narrowed his eyes, and lowering his head as he placed open mouthed kisses around Morgan’s hip. He licked his hips and moved to wrap his lips around the tip of his length.

Morgan kept his eyes locked on the man, admiring how the curls in Reid’s hair fell forward around his face as he moved. However, Morgan was thankful that they didn’t obscure the view of Reid’s mouth- which was warm and started to open to take more of Morgan. The younger man let his grip tighten slightly at the base of Morgan’s dick, humming as he lowered his head slowly.

Morgan groaned and slid his hand in Morgan’s hair, his nails gently carding through Reid’s curls, trying to distract himself from how much pleasure he was feeling. Reid hollowed his cheeks around him and then moved to prop himself on his knees, lowering his mouth onto Morgan again, his hips in the air as he moved up and down. Morgan watched Reid’s face filled with concentration and his eyes beginning to water as he moved Morgan’s cock to the back of his throat. After a few moments, Reid let out a moan around Morgan’s length which gave away that he was pleasing himself with his unoccupied hand. Morgan muttered,  
“You’re being so good, baby-“ followed by a few curses that led Reid to whimper, taking a shallow breath around his cock as his hand placed against the man’s hip to support himself as he slowly moved up and down around the man’s length. He paused to place his tongue to the tip, pulling away to catch his breath for a moment, his hand wrapped around his base as he met Morgan’s eyes. 

A bit of saliva leaked from his mouth as he took a deep breath. Morgan watched as Reid’s chest rose and fell, pushing his hair behind his ears to no avail as it fell again around his face.  
His hand still moving around himself. Morgan muttered,  
“You’re so beautiful,” and Reid smiled softly, whispering,  
“Thank you,” as he brought Morgan back into his mouth. 

Reid once again began bobbing his head, breathing through his nose to focus on taking all of his length. A few minutes went by and Reid began letting out suppressed moans around Morgan’s cock, his cheeks getting more pink as he neared his own climax. 

Morgan slid his hand back into Morgan’s hair and rubbed his scalp soothingly, saying,  
“So good, baby” as the vibrations hit his sensitive skin. Reid whined and stopped moving for a moment, pulling off Morgan’s dick enough to shutter forward, releasing in his hand, still panting as he said,  
“Please,” and took him back into his mouth, sliding forward to let Morgan hit the back of his throat. He sputtered slightly but repeating his actions with more finesse, his hand sliding at the base of Morgan’s length. 

Morgan groaned and tightened his hand in Reid’s hair, who relaxed and looked up at him seductively. Morgan, while somehow remaining gentle, used his grip to push Reid’s head down to gag on him, leading the younger man to moan around his length. Morgan released his tight grip but left his hands in Reid’s hair as the man quickly bobbed his head and moved his hand around his base, feeling as Morgan’s hips tensed.  
“Reid, baby. I’m-“

Reid did his best to move his head in a way that resembled a nod, and hallowed his cheeks in anticipation as he moved, feeling as Morgan’s hips jerked slightly and he was overcome with the force of his orgasm. He released into Reid’s mouth as he let his hands slide from their place in his hair, quickly swallowing him down and pulling up, panting slightly as he sat up, wiping his mouth with his thumb. Morgan watched him for a moment and once he was clear headed enough, he pulled up his pants and pulled Reid to lay with him, knowing that soon enough he’d have to get cleaned up. 

Morgan moved to hover over Reid, placing a kiss on his cheek and then his lips. Before they could get too distracted, both of their phones pinged on the nightstand, leading them to sigh, Morgan’s eyes closed in a moment of frustration.  
“Well, I guess we have a case.”

Reid nodded, looking around for a moment realizing he didn’t have any work clothes with him,  
“Yeah- um..”

Morgan nodded in the same realization,  
“We can stop by yours to get some clothes.”

Reid nodded, and as they got ready for work together, he realized that although he was worried that developing a romantic relationship would be harder to work together, it wouldn’t really change anything. He will care just as much if Morgan is in danger while they’re in a relationship as when they weren’t.

Reid realized that all that a relationship would provide, is something they both need and have wanted from each other for a long time, even if they were unaware. And before long enough, they’ll have to tell the team, but it’ll be fine. It will be fine because everyone knows that for them, not much has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took longer to post this than i had wished but my work reopened & ive been busy. thank u for the support on this fic! pls let me know what u think of this last part. stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> hey! let me know what you guys think of this! i’m gonna post part 2 soon.


End file.
